The Haircut
by shmulia
Summary: "She was tired of Asami having to do her hair." A one-shot about Korra's decision to change her hairstyle.


She was tired of Asami having to do her hair.

It was such a small thing, really. Korra knew she was at her weakest, and that she just couldn't do some things by herself. But it was her _hair_. She had been putting it in a ponytail and pigtails for as long as she could remember. The fact that she wasn't able to do it properly made her feel like a child. She understood that, physically, she was restricted from doing much, at least until the after effects of the Red Lotus's poison wore off. But the inability to fix her own hair made Korra feel more confined than the wheelchair she was currently in.

It was Jinora who gave Korra the idea. They had been talking – well, Korra had been listening to Jinora talk, really - about Jinora's upcoming Air Master Initiation Ceremony, and the young girl finally getting her tattoos. Although Korra had been paying attention to the conversation, her focus greatly increased when the topic of Jinora's hair came up.

"It's going to be so weird. I mean, it's my _hair_. It's... well, it's always been like this. I can't imagine being bald, even if I won't be forever. I mean, Avatar Yangchen had really long hair! So it isn't like it'll be permanent. It's only hair," Jinora sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than the Avatar she was keeping company. "It'll grow back."

Korra nodded.

"And besides, it'll be so much easier to manage! I mean, I won't have to style it or anything. Because, you know, it won't be there..." Jinora trailed off, unconsciously stroking the bun on the side of her head. She caught herself, and folded her hands on her lap. She looked at Korra, looking determined to make herself believe her words. "It'll grow back. And I've had this hairstyle forever. Who knows? Maybe the change will be good for me. Something different, for the new Airbending Master Jinora!"

For the first time in what felt like forever, Korra met Jinora's eyes.

"You're right." Korra said, her voice a surprise to them both. "It's only hair. And maybe... maybe a change _would_ be good."

Weeks passed. Jinora received her well-earned tattoos that showed her position as a new Airbending Master, and Korra's condition slowly began to improve. Although she was still unable to walk, she was beginning to regain a bit of her former strength. She was eating more, and her energy was increasing as the days passed. However, she was still too weak to properly do her hair. She couldn't lift her arms up for too long without them shaking, and for some reason she just couldn't seem to get her hair right anymore, no matter how much she practised in the few moments she got alone.

Korra was with her mother when she decided to go for it. She was sitting in her wheelchair, Senna standing behind her as she brushed Korra's brunette hair. She felt the brush slide through her locks, and longed to be able to do it herself.

"Mom?" She said tentatively.

"Yes, sweetie?" Her mother replied.

"I was thinking..." she paused, giving herself one more chance to change her mind. She didn't.

"Korra?" Senna asked, clearly trying not to push her still-fragile daughter.

"I was thinking that I'd like to cut my hair." Korra said. The brush stopped moving for a second, and then resumed its previous activity.

"Okay. Is there a reason why, honey?"

Korra took a deep breath. Her decision made total sense to her, but putting her thoughts into words had never been her strong suit.

"I just... I want a change. I hate not being able to put it up myself. It would be... so much more manageable short. I... I could do it without help." She couldn't explain it, the desperate need to be able to be in control of _something,_ to not need assistance for one thing. She wanted to tell her mother how helpless she felt all the time, having to be looked after constantly, being confined to a wheelchair, being weaker than she had ever been, and how important it was to her that she could do something by herself.

Korra couldn't get the words out. But Senna understood her daughter's meaning, without her having to fully explain her reasons.

"Of course. We could cut it tomorrow, if you want. You _have_ had this style since you were a toddler. You're right, maybe it's time for a change." Senna said, unknowingly echoing Jinora's words from a few weeks before. She put the hairbrush on the table, and moved in front of her daughter. Awkward though it was to hug Korra in a wheelchair, Senna wrapped her arms around her daughter, who held her back as best she could.

They didn't tell anyone about the haircut. They knew that Tonraq, with the best will in the world, would try to dissuade Korra from her decision; many things about his little girl changed, but her hairstyle had never been one of them. Whilst others wanted Korra to go back to the girl she was prior to her battle with Zaheer, Korra knew that she never would. The world was changing, and she needed to adapt to it. A new hairstyle for a new Korra.

She couldn't see her mother cutting her hair; she could only feel the weight of her long locks decreasing, as parts of her hair fell to the floor. When Senna put the hand mirror in front of her, Korra hesitated. What had seemed like such a good idea was suddenly terrifying; what if she hated it?

"_It's only hair... It'll grow back..._" Jinora's voice rang in her head.

Korra looked into the mirror, running her hands through her new bob.

"It's nice," Korra said, slightly surprised with the good result. Senna smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Korra." Senna's smile quickly turned into a grin. "Now, want to go give your Dad the surprise of his life?"

The hairbrush sat on the bedside table, next to Korra. She picked it up, feeling the weight of it in her hands.

Everyone had reacted differently to her new look. Korra's father had gone very quiet, before telling her how lovely she looked. He had then gone for a sit down, mumbling something about his little girl changing before his eyes. Lin had nodded in approval, saying how short hair was better for fighting, as enemies can't grab hold of your hair easily. Su had promptly trod on Lin's foot, and told Korra it suited her, whilst Pema and Tenzin agreed.

Asami had been the most shocked, as the person who had previously been in charge of styling Korra's hair. She had quickly recovered, and asked Korra if she wanted layers put in. Korra had declined, and was trying to explain exactly _why_ she had cut her hair when the two ran in to Bolin and Mako.

Both brothers were surprised, to say the least. Bolin recovered first, giving a low whistle.

"Check out the new hair! It looks great, Korra!" Bolin beamed at her. Realising his brother hadn't spoken, Bolin nudged Mako, who seemed to have been rendered speechless by Korra's change in hair style. "Mako, what do you think?"The firebender blinked, brought out of his reverie by his younger brother's voice.

"It looks... you look beautiful. It really suits you." Mako blushed, intently looking at the floor. Korra looked at her lap, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Thanks, guys." She hoped nobody could see her face reddening at the compliment. Bolin broke the mounting awkwardness by asking after Naga .The four of them talked a while longer, until Korra needed to be taken to her daily healing session with Kya.

Eventually, she was taken to her bedroom in order to get ready for bed. Her mother had asked Korra if she wanted her to brush her hair, to which Korra had said no.

She picked up the hairbrush, and slid it through her hair.

It went through even faster than she had anticipated; she hadn't quite wrapped her head around how much had been cut off. She brushed her hair surprisingly quickly, with her hands only shaking at the very end. Korra smiled to herself. Finally, she was able to do something by herself.

It was such a small thing, a haircut. But, Korra realised, to her it was more than just shortening her hair; It reminded her that change wasn't always a bad thing, even when it was only a minor change. It represented a new her, for a new world. For now, she was only in control of her hair, but soon enough, she would be in control of herself again. It was a small step towards her recovery, but it was a step nonetheless.

Korra was, for now, down – but she was definitely not out.


End file.
